


Getting You Both Back

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Het, Implied Violence, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Getting You Both Back<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: TFA Red Alert, Arcee, Ratchet, ensemble; TFA Red Alert/Arcee, implied Red Alert/Arcee/Ratchet<br/>Summary: N/A<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characaters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, some language, femslash, het<br/>Notes: Written for the July challenge "Celebrations" at tf_rare_pairing. Ties in slightly with the other ficlets for the TFA Red Alert/Arcee pairing. Obviously takes place at the end of "Endgame, Part 2".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting You Both Back

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Getting You Both Back  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: TFA Red Alert, Arcee, Ratchet, ensemble; TFA Red Alert/Arcee, implied Red Alert/Arcee/Ratchet  
> Summary: N/A  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characaters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, some language, femslash, het  
> Notes: Written for the July challenge "Celebrations" at tf_rare_pairing. Ties in slightly with the other ficlets for the TFA Red Alert/Arcee pairing. Obviously takes place at the end of "Endgame, Part 2".
> 
> 0000

Omega was landing to a quiet audience, and she hoped that at least one of the Cybertronians in the mech ship was her Arcee. She wondered briefly what the condition of the other femme was now.

It was thanks to Highbrow and some other Autobots that she had been unable to online again after that.

She had been rather pleased to hear that the Earth based Autobots had managed to defeat Megatron and his Decepticons there. 

It had struck fear into her spark, when she had learned that Arcee had been kidnapped from the medical ward by a Decepticon that had been hiding on Cybertron.

Something that she had to admit had her curious was the way that the spark bond had suddenly strengthened when she and Arcee hadn't even spark bonded for over at many, many vorns.

Had Arcee suddenly decided to bond with another Cybertronian in the group while off planet with the Earth based Autobots?

As the hatch opened and the crowd began to cheer, she was distracted by a presence gently brushing through the bond. The presence was recognizable, but she was unsure of why she had chosen him. 

She glanced up and stared as the group descended, their medic Ratchet meeting her gaze as he helped Arcee down the ramp, and understood acutely what it meant.

Not only would she get to celebrate the return of Arcee, but also that Ratchet was now part of their spark bond.


End file.
